


Say, we got it! (Hot chocolate!)

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: 12 Days of Prompts [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: Rin adored traditions. He pretended to be rebellious and independent but Yukio knew better than that. His twin was a sap. Rin might have a demon within himself, but Yukio suspected it was probably just as sentimental.There were dozens of traditions that littered each holiday. Some were normal and some were strange quirks that he couldn’t recall the origin of but Rin would still insist on doing each year.This particular tradition started the evening before their tenth birthday.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Series: 12 Days of Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047784
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	Say, we got it! (Hot chocolate!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and do all 12 prompts :D This one is "Hot Beverage"

Rin adored traditions. He pretended to be rebellious and independent but Yukio knew better than that. His twin was a sap. Rin might have a demon within himself, but Yukio suspected it was probably just as sentimental.

There were dozens of traditions that littered each holiday. Some were normal and some were strange quirks that he couldn’t recall the origin of but Rin would still insist on doing each year. 

This particular tradition started the evening before their tenth birthday.

“Tada!” Rin declared with a flourish that sloshed some dark brown liquid onto the table Yukio was working at. He had two red and green mugs in his hands, a Santa hat sitting lopsided on his head, and a smear of some powdery substance across his left cheek. His right cheek was still bandaged from a scuffle he’d gotten into the previous day at the park.

“Rin?” He asked as he pushed his book aside to safety. His twin was not to be trusted with liquids around paper. “What is this?”

Rin plopped into the seat across from him, bright smile and squinty eyes. “It’s hot chocolate.” Rin passed the mug towards him and set it gingerly down on the table. A few marshmallows were melting in the dark, lump, liquid.

Yukio dragged the mug closer and sniffed. It smelled like burnt chocolate and sugar. 

He pushed his glasses back up his nose. “But… It’s late?”

Rin shrugged. “It’s almost Christmas! Time ain’t important now.”

Yukio bit back a retort about the dangers of sugar late at night because his brother probably wouldn’t care. “Did you make this?”

Rin nodded proudly and blew at his own cup. A half dissolved marshmallow fell out of the mug and onto the table in a sticky blob.

It didn’t look appetizing but it clearly meant a lot to Rin. Yukio lifted the mug up, blew on the hot liquid, and took the smallest of sips.

It was burnt and extremely sweet. Still, Rin had made far fouler tasting things. With the melted marshmallows it was drinkable and not awful.

“It tastes like hot chocolate!” Yukio encouraged, not exactly lying. 

Rin beamed, his teeth flashing for a second as he lifted his own mug and took a long sip. He yelped as the liquid burned his tongue and sputtered, making a mess of the table top and his sweater. He add a marshmallow and chocolate ring around his mouth that made Yukio smile. His twin was nothing if not himself. 

“Thanks,” he murmured, shoulders relaxing as he took another tentative sip of his own interesting drink. The burn flavor was a little less noticeable after the first drink. 

“So what're ya doin’ in here?” Rin asked as he wiped his sweater across his lip. It came away smeared with chocolate and marshmallows and whatever the powder had been.

“Um,” Yukio blinked and tried not to think of how hard that would be to clean. “Studying.”

Rin frowned. “What?! But it’s break! How’d ya get homework?”

Yukio fiddled awkwardly with his cup. “I didn’t say it was homework.” He couldn’t exactly explain that he was researching demons. Not to Rin. He had to keep the secret and protect Rin. It was his job. Dad had trusted him and he’d kept the secret so far. He was going to be strong and soon he was going to be the one standing between Rin and the bullies.

“Then how are you studying?” Now his twin looked confused. “Come on, it’s late! Why don’t we play a game?” Rin leaned forward, eyes wide and excited. “You’ve been reading all day.”

Yukio looked down at his partially drunk cocoa. “I…”

Rin slumped. “Yeah, whatever.” He got up and snagged his mug off the table. “Enjoy the chocolate. There’s more in the kitchen if ya want it.” 

Yukio watched him turn and start to leave as his own stomach swooped. He’d been in here all day, Rin was right. He hadn’t meant to lock himself away with a book, especially not on Birthday Eve. This had always been their day together and he’d left Rin alone.

He got up hastily and almost spilt the chocolate. “Wait,” he called and jogged towards his retreating twin, “I bet I can beat you this time.” 

Rin smiled back at him, eyes squinty and smile huge, “In your dreams, four-eyes!”

* * *

Like most things with Rin, his twin didn’t let it go. Yukio didn’t notice it the first few times but by the fifth, he’d caught on. He was waiting in the dining room with his books and notes when Rin came to him, steaming mugs in hand.

“Hey nerd!” Rin cackled and plopped a mug of hot chocolate in front of him. It had yet to be made the same way twice. This year it looked like he had gone with white chocolate instead of the normal milk chocolate. 

“Thank you, Rin.” He lifted the mug up, noticing that Rin had given him a cup with a snowman on it, and took a sip. It was creamy and the perfect temp. A little sweet but Rin had added a hint of wineberry to make the flavors pop. It was delicious and he promptly took another sip. 

“Mmm,” he hummed appreciatively and watched with his peripherals as his twin wiggled with delight. Rin had thankfully improved a lot as a cook since they’d started. He hadn’t burned the cocoa since that first year.

Rin eyed him not at all subtly. “You studying?”

“Yes, I’m attempting to get a head start on the materials.” Lies. He was researching for a case Father Fujimoto had brought to his attention. It promised to be interesting. He might even have an opportunity to see Shiemi.

Rin’s lips quirked up in an amused smile. “Always such a nerd.” He swirled his pocky around in his hot chocolate. “You, uh, got the news yet?”

Yukio’s eyes darted up from his book and locked on Rin’s evasive eyes. “What news, Rin?”

Rin managed to contain himself for all of five seconds. He was a _horrible_ liar.

His twin olled his eyes. “I know, four-eyes. The Old Man told me you were a shoe in for True Cross when you applied.”

Oh… He hadn’t had that discussion yet. He’d hoped to do it in the new year. Yukio carefully closed his book and set it aside. He leaned forward and studied Rin who was doing his level best to avoid the gaze.

“What did he tell you? You know I applied.”

Rin met his gaze and looked irritated. “Gees, Yukio. Give me some credit. I know ya got in.” 

“I was accepted, yes.”

Rin fidgeted with his cup. Yukio could feel the vibration from his twitching leg through the floor and the table. Sitting next to Rin was like sitting next to a mini earthquake. Everything was always moving. 

“Doctor, huh? It’s really gonna happen, ain’t it?”

Doctor… He hadn’t given that dream much thought for a while. He’d made up the excuse to give himself a reason for studying so often. Thankfully most of the Exorcist books were in latin or english, neither of which Rin could read. 

“I’ve still got a long way to go before I’m a doctor.”

Rin shook his head. “Nah. You’re a shoe in for that just like True Cross.” He smiled, pride and something sad in his eyes. “You’re gonna be so great. Hell, you’re already smarter than all those other nerds in that academy.” 

Rin’s leg had stopped bouncing and Yukio couldn’t look away from the still limb. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

Rin smiled and it was almost believable. “Nothin.”

“Rin.”

His twin shook his head. “Nothin’, promise. You’re gonna be so great. Can’t believe you’re gonna be moving out.”

Not sharing a room with Rin was going to be strange. He’d been listening to his twin snore every night since he was born. Glancing over in the dark and seeing a glint from Rin’s half lidded eyes had become part of his nighttime routine.

“And what about you?” He asked after a moment. “Have you-”

Rin cut him off with a scowl. “School ain’t for me.”

“Then you could try for a job.” He offered. Rin had cycled through a few jobs over the summer but nothing had stuck. He was confident his twin could find something to fit if he could only get a hold of his temper. 

He didn’t particularly want to think about it. His twin was older and should have a better grip on the rage but, if anything, he had less control. He could restrain his strength better than he’d been able to as a child but that was it. The angry blackouts still happened and Rin still used anger before logic. 

“Whatever,” Rin straightened and took a long drink of his chocolate. “You’re gonna be a doctor and you’re gonna kick ass at it. Meanwhile, it’s birthday eve.” Rin raised his glass and smirked. “Cheers.”

Yukio stared at the cup for a long moment before he lifted his own cup to Rin. They clinked them together. “Don’t stay up too late studying, ‘kay? We gotta get the decorations up tomorrow and bug the old man about presents in the mornin’.”

He didn’t hide his smile. “Of course.”

* * *

The next year was the first Birthday Eve without hot chocolate. It was the first Birthday Eve without a lot of things.

They’d had a fight and Rin ran to the roof like he always did. Yukio went to the training grounds to work off his own anger and drown out the voices in his head. He returned after three am to find Rin was already asleep. 

It wasn’t until the next morning that he found the mugs of chocolate Rin had dumped in the sink sometime during the night.

* * *

They were out on the field for the Birthday Eve after that one. Yukio was on his third pair of glasses for the day and he just wanted to sleep. They had hours before it would be safe to lower their guard. Yukio was keeping watch over the other Exwire-no, Exorcist now-and would be relieved by Ryuuji in two or so hours. 

“Hey,” Rin’s gloved finger poked his shoulder and gave him a toothy smile like they weren’t squatting in an abandoned inn that had too many ghosts and rats. “Guess what?”

Yukio didn’t smile, but he wanted to and that was something. “What?”

“We’re about to be seventeen.” Rin’s tail wagged as he spoke, his blue eyes squinting with glee.

“Are we? It’s only ten in Japan.”

Rin waved his hand dismissively. “Forget that nerdy stuff. It’s almost midnight _here_ so we’re almost seventeen!”

“But if we return to Japan we’ll no longer-”

Rin clamped a hand over his mouth. “No, nerd. We’re not doing that number stuff. We’ll be seventeen. You don’t lose your age just ‘cause the rest of the world hasn’t caught up.”

Yukio smiled slightly as Rin drew his hand back. “Alright. Happy Birthday Eve.”

Rin’s tail whizzed through the air. His ears were sticking out of his hair, past the knit hat he’d tugged over his head. He’d wound two scarfs around his neck and it would never fail to amuse Yukio how a person that could light himself on fire could get _cold._

“Okay, I didn’t just come to tell ya that.” He wiggled closer and plopped on the dirty box Yukio had chosen to take his watch on. 

“Then why did you come? You really should be asleep.”

“What are you, my mom?” Rin deadpanned, eyes bright with mirth. Yukio didn’t shove him off the box and that was also growth.

Rin wasted no time in pulling two thermos from his pocket and passing one to Yukio. “I know we ain’t exactly got a kitchen here, but I whipped this up before we left. Was a bitch to do it in the hotel microwave but I’m awesome so I managed.”

Yukio unscrewed the top of his thermos and peered inside, amused and confused. The sweet scent of chocolate hit his nose and he felt his mouth pop open in surprise. 

“I missed one year, Yuko, I ain’t missin’ more.” Rin added. He jerked to sudden alert and wrapped his hand around Yukio’s thermos. “Oops! Almost forgot to heat it up.” His hand flared with a small flame and the container grew warm around Yukio’s fingers. “Can’t have cold Birthday chocolate.”

Yukio didn’t answer. He brought the cup closer and took a tentative sip. The warm taste of chocolate was the first thing to hit his tongue, followed by a slightly nutty note of caramel. 

He took another longer drink and Rin’s tail was wagging once more. They sipped in relative silence, keeping careful watch over their sleeping friends. The clock struck midnight and they were officially seventeen.

At least in this time zone.

* * *

They were older but somehow the hot chocolate was still different every year. 

“Yo!” Rin cheered, plopping a mug in front of him. Yukio lifted his head, yawned, and smiled. "Happy Birthday Eve!"

“What is it this year?”

Rin’s tail wagged, his fangs peeked out of his smile, and he bounced on his heels. “Spiced! It’s got a kick!” The halfling plopped himself onto the arm of the couch in an ungainly pile of limbs and pulled another mug out of somewhere. 

Yukio yawned again and pulled his mug closer. “Where did you get that energy?”

His twin shrugged, still beaming even as he sipped at his chocolate. “I don’t know. I get excited when we're all together.”

They’d spent _hours_ chasing after five kids. It was always a wild time when they got their children together but somehow when it was for a holiday, the chaos intensified. Probably because Rin turned into a giant child himself. He’d found tinsel on top of the cabinets and Rin was the only one who could reach that high. Yukio was also still cleaning up the bits of wrapping paper that had made its way all over his house. He'd grouched loudly about it but he couldn't quite ignore the warmth in his chest when they were all together, loud, chaotic, and _happy._

Yukio blew on the hot chocolate and took a small sip. He'd assumed by 'spiced' that Rin meant something like cinnamon and possibly alcohol. Nope. His twin meant _hot_. It burned from temperature and it burned from spice. He wasn't sure but he wanted to say there was actual pepper in it. He choked a little on the unexpected sensation and Rin smirked at him from the top of his mug.

"Told ya it has a kick."

Yukio tried to glare, he really did, but it turned into a laugh. "Where do you get all these recipes?"

Rin shrugged and slipped off the arm of the couch so he was sitting sort of properly next to Yukio. "I dunno. I have a year to think 'em up."

"But they're never the same."

Rin stared at him like the idea of repeating a recipe was an actual insult. "Of course not. It's Birthday Eve. We can't have repeat hot chocolate."

It was such a random thing to say and do. Rin had made up the silly tradition and all the rules that went with it. He stuck to it with a determination Yukio had only seen him use in a few other areas of his his life. He had only missed one birthday eve in the twenty years since he had started the tradition and Yukio had a feeling there were going to be a lot of different cups of cocoa in his future.

"You've come a long way from that burnt cocoa."

Rin's smile went soft. "You've come a long way from that quiet nerd."

Yukio adjusted his glasses and took another sip of his cocoa. There were a lot of things he had to do, and having family over didn't change that. There was paperwork to complete, assignments to give out, and research to start. He needed to clean the house from the mess the children-and Rin-had caused. He'd spent a lot of time this holiday doing nothing productive.

However, it was birthday eve. The work could wait until later when there wasn't hot chocolate to drink and a twin to spend time with. After all, Rin loved traditions and, Yukio supposed he did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 tomorrow's prompt is "Snowed In"
> 
> The title is taken from the song 'Hot Chocolate' from the Polar Express. I'm going to try and name them all after Christmas Songs because why not?
> 
> The hot chocolate thing is based off a tradition I have with my roommate. We make pancakes and hot chocolate every year for Christmas before going to our families.


End file.
